Child Play
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: 'Let's be friends then,' Itachi said 'Let's be the best of friends'


**Title: **Child Play

**Rating: **K+  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>general

**Characters**: Itachi; Shisui

**Summary: **'Let's be friends then,' Itachi said 'Let's be the best of friends!'

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Author Note:** I've always wanted to do something about those two. What do you think?

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia _

The setting sun bathed the river in a soft golden glow. The air was warm and still, as the afternoon slowly passed into evening. Shisui strolled aimlessly alongside the river towards the dock. Soon he would have to return home for dinner, he thought irritably. Honestly, though, his mother worried way too much for him. He was already five years old! Five! And to top that, he had just recently managed to activate his Sharingan! Surely his mother realized that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself! And besides, who would even think of harming him, and Uchiha, in the Uchiha compound? That would be something ridiculous to do. However, if it happened, he already had his Sharingan. His parents had told Shisui that there was only one person that had activated his Sharingan earlier than him and that was the son of the clan head – Itachi. Shisui had never met the boy before, or even seen him. Itachi had started the Academy one year earlier, so they couldn't see each other there.

However, Shisui had a picture of him in his mind. The boy probably had the distinctive pale skin and raven hair, and charcoal eyes that were common for all Uchihas. Shisui supposed that the other genius rather looked like himself. Deep in thought, the boy didn't notice that he'd already reached his destination, the dock. He was merely a few feet away from it when he heard a sound, and immediately froze in his tracks. It could be a bird, he decided, or an animal, but better be safe than sorry. That's what the academy had taught him. As he crept closer quietly, he could hear the sound more quietly. It was weeping, he realized with a start. Someone was weeping. He could hear a soft muttering whisper that broke through the weeping sound occasionally and suddenly felt bad for witnessing someone who probably wanted to be left alone. And yet he wondered who might be crying there, and why. So he edged closer until he saw a boy at about his age with long black hair. His head was bent down, and Shisui couldn't make out his face, but he could hear his choked whispers

'I don't want to be special, I don't want to be a shinobi, I don't want to fight, why won't father understand, I just don't, don't, don't, I don't want to be a genius…'

he was hugging himself tightly and digging his nails in his upper arms. Fascinated Shisui watched as small rivulets of blood made their way down the other boy's arms. That must be him then – the genius Itachi. Was it possible that he felt as suppressed and miserable as Shisui himself did? Was it possible that he too couldn't find understanding in his parents?

'Who's there?' Itachi asked sharply, all sadness forgotten. His Sharingan flared to life as he prepared to take on whoever had come. He was startled when he met a pair of similar Sharingan eyes – with only two tomoe in each eye. He dropped his stance and studied the person in front of him. The other boy couldn't be much older than him.

'I am Shisui,' he smiled brightly and offered Itachi his hand.

'Itachi,' the little raven replied stiffly and shook it.

'You are a genius,' Shisui said, part admiration, part envy.

'So are you, I hear,' Itachi said defensively.

'Let's be friends then, shall we?' Shisui asked still smiling. 'Geniuses should support each other. We ca train and be stronger together, and work for the good of the clan and please our parents, ne? And we wouldn't have to worry about being alone, because we will always have each other.'

Itachi nodded slowly.

'Father says,' he mused, 'Father says that people with larger opportunities have to stick together, because they have more responsibilities.' He broke into a smile.

'Let's be friends then,' Itachi had never said those words before and they made him feel happy. 'Let's be the best of friends!'


End file.
